1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage of articles and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for organizing diverse multiple articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At cookouts and similar gatherings, the host and hostess typically provide the necessary table setting paraphenelia, such as dinner plates, napkins, drinking cups and utensils, for the persons in attendance at the gathering to help themselves. However, these articles of the table setting paraphenelia must be secured in some manner so as not to blow away should a strong wind gust arise.
One way to overcome this problem is to store the articles in a large box or container from which they are removed at the time of use. However, use such of a box is clumsy and also highly undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint and thus is not a workable solution to the problem.
Another way to overcome this problem is to place the articles on a storage rack. Some representative examples of storage racks found in the prior patent art are the ones discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Laureyns (2,454,516), Miller (2,891,676), Jordan (2,934,210) and Poglein et al (2,967,622). These prior art racks only address the storage of either plates alone or with some utensils or the storage of cups, saucers and dishes. Thus, these racks do not accommodate all of the articles of table setting paraphenelia used at cookouts and so do not appear to be an adequate solution to the problem.
Consequently, a need still exists for a suitable apparatus to organize diverse multiple articles and particularly articles of table setting paraphenelia.